


Dancing Together

by Okami01



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Ballroom Dancing, Crushes, F/F, Fluff, Kissing, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:53:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23676421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okami01/pseuds/Okami01
Summary: A story of Hilda falling in love with Dorothea and trying to figure out what to do with those feelings. For the Hilda ship exchange. Vague post game spoilers.
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault/Hilda Valentine Goneril
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21
Collections: Hilda Ship Exchange 2020





	Dancing Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ahumanintraining](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Ahumanintraining).



Hilda wasn't sure how it'd come to this exactly. When she'd seen her for the first time and how she'd fallen so hard for her. It wasn't really like her to have a crush on anyone. Without any warning.  
__

There was a woman in Garreg Mach. Her name was Dorothea Arnault. She was a part of the Black Eagle house. For as beautiful and musically talented as she was, Hilda hadn't felt the urge to talk to her at first. Or rather, she didn't want to put in the effort. Their houses were both so far away from each other. She wasn't going to trek all the way over to the black eagle class to stare at someone who was pretty. 

She had no real reason to learn faith magic. And Hilda didn't sing anyway. If she didn't ever step foot in the cathedral or show up to choir practice she wouldn't care. It wouldn't make a difference to her. Hilda wasn't a dancer. She wasn't a diva, in the musical sense anyway.

Time continued to pass. Hilda sometimes rarely saw Dorothea in a classroom or talking to one of the professors. It was never for more than a few seconds and she rarely spoke. She didn't think it was because she wasn't brave enough, but who really knew. 

__

Suddenly, it was days before the White Heron cup. While Hilda wouldn't have minded dancing then, she was sort of relieved. Sometimes, she'd watch everyone practicing. The Golden deer house had Flayn as their dancer. The Blue Lions chose Annette. Of course, the Black Eagle class chose Dorothea.  
When Hilda saw the brunette dancing she swore that she must have fallen under some sort of spell.  
Dorothea always danced with such ease and grace. Even without a partner. A wayward thought entered Hilda's mind that she wanted to be Dorothea's partner but she smacked it aside.

That was how she felt in the courtyard without any music or dancer costumes. 

The actual competition was even more intense. 

Hilda gulped, staring at Dorothea. Watching in the audience as she swayed with the music. Silky red fabric spilling over her milky skin in a way that made Hilda's heart jump.

Flayn might have been part of her house. There was still a part of her that was disappointed the green-haired girl won. 

It must have been a mistake. Manuela didn't want to seem like she was playing favorites or something? Or had Seteth had something to do with it? Could he have bribed the judges? She thought. Scandals founded on probably false gossip. Flayn had won but it still didn't explain why it mattered to Hilda so much. Her thoughts running away from her and coming to rest on Dorothea again.

Sure, Flayn was cute. But Dorothea was gorgeous. Like a vision, even though Hilda wasn't all that religious herself. But flowery words of praise and corny compliments bubbled in her mind. Dorothea was like a blooming rose or an elegant butterfly. She probably heard those words all the time. Hilda heard them about herself at times. Normally, she didn't hesitate to compliment others. Especially if it meant she'd get something in return. This time, she felt something different for the beautiful woman who had danced into her life.  
___

There was barely any time to think about it. Soon after, the ball started. 

Leaving Hilda wondering why she didn't say any of these things to Dorothea. 

Sure, Hilda didn't mind praising others. It made them happy. She felt happy about making them happy. Then they did her work for her. 

When she looked across the room at Dorothea, compliments about her makeup, the way her hair was done without her cute little hat or her different earnings came to Hilda's mind. Not that she didn't look cute with her hat on. Those thoughts came to Hilda's mind and stayed there.

It's when Claude comes and taps her on the shoulder. Practically scares the crap out of her. " Someone has a crush," he whispers with a wink and a smirk. 

She returns his smirk with one of her own" Are you talking about how you feel about Dim-"

" Hilda."

" Hmm?" She looks away, trying not to look in Dorothea's direction. Of course, Claude would figure it out.

" Just go talk to her. Dance with her. Do something… you've been staring at her for weeks."

She crosses her arms, considers it. Not wanting to admit that Claude's right. But, even more so, she does want to dance. Why should she stand around like some lovesick puppy all night?

" Yeah," she nods. " Yeah, I guess so. I will!"

Claude seems pleased and he wanders off somewhere. Hilda heads towards Dorothea. 

It's rare that she isn't dancing with someone. People have been asking her to dance all night. Sometimes the brunette sits at a table and munches on a snack. Sometimes she does dance, sometimes not. It seems like she sort of does as she pleases. Hilda likes that.

But if she doesn't act now she could miss her chance completely. She, Edelgard and some other girls who look like they might be in the academy's choir are all talking. 

Hilda smiles and nods, saying hello and other pleasant things that she can hardly recognize. Her mission is clear in her mind. 

She isn't a particularly nervous person. She doesn't usually have trouble talking to others. So when the words, " Do you want to dance?" Nearly tumbling out of her mouth so fast that it nearly surprises herself. 

The brunette smiles and cocks her head to the side. Her hair gorgeously falls over her shoulder. She nods, her shoulders shifting back and with a strange effortlessness, she sways with the music further towards Hilda. Until they're both on the dancefloor and Hilda's so transfixed on Dorothea's eyes that she forgets what she's supposed to be doing for a second. 

Gods, this close to her, she can smell her perfume. 

" I never took you to be one who cared for dancing," Dorothea says idly. She takes Hilda and leads her into a dance. It's a simple thing and she can keep up just fine thankfully.

" Oh yeah? She smiles." Yeah, dancing isn't really my thing."

With an eyebrow raised, Dorothea hums. " So what is it that brought here?" Her arm moves in a bit of a flourish before meeting Hilda's back again. " I thought you wouldn't want to put in the effort."

" I saw you dancing and I was inspired. Hmm, it's like… seeing you dance with your pretty jewelry… I wanted to get closer. To see it. Um. I make jewelry, you know?" 

She whispers, not that the music isn't loud enough. " I really think that you should have won."

Compliments. Hilda can usually compliment someone else and it's usually fine.

Dorothea smiles. There's sometimes in her eyes. Something in her smile that Hilda can't quite place.  
" Thank you, Hilda. You're always so nice to everyone. Aside from those in battle. I've seen you with your axe."

Hilda laughs, " I've seen you with your magic. You're really good."

" So are you."

Hilda feels herself blush for some reason. " Thank you."

" But we're dancing, who wants to talk about fighting?"

Hilda shakes her head. " I definitely do not." Really, she'd hadn't minded it. Especially because it meant she got to hear Dorothea's voice.

Dorothea's lip quirks to the side.  
" I still don't know why you're always asking everyone to do things for you."

Hilda tenses and Dorothea smiles and curls her fingers around Hilda's waist. She feels trapped, though not in a bad way really. 

" I know that because well, that's how I am too. I understand. You're trying to do the best that you can with what you have. It makes sense. "

Dorothea definitely has a lot, but Hilda keeps that to herself 

" You think? I guess you could say that. And you are right. I mean, why wouldn't you? You're talented and pretty. You know how to put an outfit together. I'm sure men and women are practically falling at your feet to get the chance to help you." Saying all that while dancing, Hilda can't help but feel a little light-headed. Or maybe it's because Dorothea is staring into her eyes again. 

" I was curious about you. You're a noble. I'm sure your family could afford a maid."

Is that disdain in Dorothea's voice? Anger? Hilda isn't really sure so she laughs.

" Ugh, no. I wouldn't want someone following me to school all the time. My brother already worries about me enough as it is."

Hilda sees that look in Dorothea's eye. The one that she definitely thinks means she's thinking about something. They've run into each other around the academy. A few times in the lunch hall. This is the first time they've talked for this long. It's intoxicating. 

The song ends, much to Hilda's dismay. She'd pay someone to keep it going for a while longer.

Dorothea smiles, dipping Hilda a bit. Red fabric sways in the air. Pink fabric hits the floor. 

" You're interesting, Hilda." 

Hilda's been called many things by many people, but she likes hearing that Dorothea's lips.

" I appreciate it," the brunette continues. "You saying I should have won. There will always be other performances though."

" That's great.," Hilda replies. " Maybe I'll get to see them one day." She'd be one of Dorothea's fans any day.

Dorothea makes her way back to the other side of the room. Other students are already asking if she wants to dance with them. There's a feeling in Hilda's chest that she doesn't like, past the pounding and nervousness. She's tired and kind of sweaty now, much to her dismay, but she can't stop smiling.  
___

Hilda had never thought she'd live to see the day when she was excited for stable duty. 

" I never planned on changing houses," Dorothea says. She continues to speak, almost sings.  
" I just didn't think this was what the professor had in mind."  
Even brushing pegasi she has the grace of a swan.  
Hilda sits cross-legged in the bale of hay that's probably the cleanest thing in the stable. Getting put on stable duty wouldn't normally be something she was happy about. Stable duty with Dorothea was worth it. At least that's what Hilda tells herself as she forces herself up to get to work.

" Yeah, the professor's just like that. Always trying to get people to work hard. He'll probably want you to be a dark flyer. I wouldn't mind being a wyvern knight."

" I would have thought you wouldn't care either way since you're always trying not to fight."

" Hmm yeah well. If they're going to make me fight then I may as well do something that I know how to do."

" True. Every rose has its thorns," Dorothea muses.

Hilda giggles at this. " That makes sense."

Dorothea keeps talking. 

"Just seems like normally you'd try to get someone else to do your work for you." 

Normally that would be true, Hilda thinks picking up a bucket and a scrub brush. She just likes spending time with Dorothea. Likes the way that she talks and that she's willing to call Hilda out on how she is, even if it is a lot. 

" Aww you found me out," Hilda laughs.

" It's easy to go out and find someone who will take care of you. Getting other people to do things for you is great really. But it's good to do things yourself. Then you're tougher. Well… maybe not by washing pegasi."

Dorothea turns to face Hilda and she just looks absolutely beautiful. At some point in this Pegasi grooming section, Hilda realizes that she's going to have to ask Dorothea to go on a date sometime. Though as she listens to the other woman humming sweetly she wonders if she'll ever work up the nerve.

_______  
They get put on the same cursed Pegasus tending duty as before. 

Hilda decides that she'll ask whatever she can to get Dorothea to keep talking. Maybe one day she'll work up the nerve to ask her to sing. 

" What was being in the opera house like? I couldn't imagine doing that for a living. Everyone watching you and stuff."

Dorothea stops humming and she giggles. " It's exhilarating. Singing up on stage like that. Everyone's attention is on you. Even if it doesn't last forever." Hilda doesn't think she imagines the sadness in her voice. "...Really though," she looks at Hilda, long and hard. The pink-haired woman thinks she's going to start blushing. 

" I think that you could Hilda." Hearing her name on Dorothea's lips seems like some sort of fantasy every time she says it. Dorothea pauses and holds her gaze like she knows exactly what she's doing. 

" You're charming. Though I'm not sure about your singing voice. Still, with the way you have everyone in Garreg Mach's attention on you all the time, you'd be able to manage it."

She leans closer, her hand still holding onto the horse brush. Hilda doesn't move away, but she hadn't been expecting it and despite herself, her heart is beating way too fast.  
And yet, Hilda manages to say, " Everyone in Garreg Mach's attention, huh? But… there's only one person I really want the attention of…"

Dorothea pretends, at least Hilda thinks she pretends to be confused. " Oh… Who could that be?"

And as suddenly embarrassed as Hilda is, she can't look away. " It's you, Dorothea. I like you. I like you a lot." It feels like a weight been lifted off her chest once she says it.

And now Dorothea looks really startled. She blinks, like a spell has been broken or something. Just as quickly, a new one has been cast. Because, despite Hilda's thumping heart and internal screaming, she hears Dorothea say. " That's nice. I like you too."

Hilda's said this before, jokingly of course, but she may very well faint. 

" Hilda," Dorothea whispers in a voice that sounds like a song. " Would you like to kiss me."

Dorothea's blushing and now so is Hilda. She nods, barely able to trust her voice at first. " Yeah, definitely."  
She's done this before and clearly so has Dorothea. Not that it matters. This is definitely. The brunette caresses Hilda's cheek. Hilda leans forward and wraps her hands around Dorothea's waist.  
It's sweet and hot, not enough and too much when their lips finally meet.  
They both giggle. Dorothea winks and says " But if we make this a habit and neither of us work, the professor might expel both of us."

" Aww, maybe he'll make an excuse for young love?"

" We might just have to take our chances."

They both laugh and then Hilda groans. 

"What happened?"

" I just realized that our first kiss was in a stable."

Dorothea's silent for a moment. Then she smiles mischievously. " We'll just have to kiss in other places."

" Sounds like a plan."

______

They'd dated for a couple months. Every time Hilda made her a piece of jewelry. Whenever Dorothea sang to her. When they kissed or sang silly songs together. Lazy mornings spent lounging around. Snuggling close, under the canopy of trees and stars. Giggling at jokes they've told each other a thousand times before.  
It was bliss. 

It still seemed like a dream. Then the war happened and at times, it became more like a nightmare. Bearable with Dorothea around. 

They'd gone back to Goneril territory shortly after the war.

Not all the time, the war had only just ended after all. There was still chaos and sadness. Things that needed to be done. Dorothea wanted to go back and work in the orphanage she'd grown up at. Hilda made her jewelry. They'd have time to travel soon. Hopefully, anyway. Her brother still hadn't recovered completely. 

But Dorothea didn't mind it. Knowledgeable and coolheaded as she is.  
They're by the fireplace drinking cups of tea, cuddled up on the couch

" There are orphanages everywhere. I'd like to travel to Adresta. Sing in my opera company again…" She still looks sad when she talks about it. Melancholy no longer hidden in the back of her throat or behind her eyes. Thinking about the past again. Hilda doesn't want her to be sad. She can't stand it. There's a lot of sadness. Everyone around here feels it. She squeezes Dorothea's wrists. Knows Her Rose hasn't come out unscathed, none of them have. They'd spent as much time smiling as they have crying at this point. Holding each other through hard times and happiness alike.

"There are orphanages here… and opera houses. I'm happy to be with you, Hilda."

It's so much work to keep everything afloat. Hilda doesn't mind if it's for someone like this. She's already decided to do whatever she can to make Dorothea as happy as she can make her.  
" I'm happy to be with you too, of course, Thea. We'll figure everything out together. We always have."

Dorothea smiles. Sets down her tea and pulls Hilda close. Kisses her neck. She snuggles up against Hilda and nips at her neck.  
" I love you so much."

Hilda wraps her hand around Dorothea's waist. Even now, whenever she hears the words or says them she feels butterflies in her stomach " I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! (: These two are a rarepair but my eyes have been opened and I love them together!  
> @Tavitay on twitter


End file.
